Christopher Da Silva
Christopher Da Silva is a fictional character from the Silent Hill film. He is portrayed by Sean Bean. Chris is the husband of Rose Da Silva and the adoptive father of Sharon Da Silva. Background Chris Da Silva is a wealthy man who, with his wife, adopted a baby nine years before the events of the movie. When his adoptive daughter began to sleepwalk, he trusted in doctors and medications, but none of those worked. When faced with the choice of possibly institutionalizing Sharon, he seemed to feel there was no other option. Chris becomes incensed when Rose flees with Sharon to Silent Hill and has her cards cut off. Silent Hill After his wife and daughter have been missing for more than one night, Chris drives out to Silent Hill looking for them. There he encounters a police officer named Thomas Gucci who informs him that one of his police officers has also gone missing in the town. Curiously, Chris never mentions that he has a missing daughter, he only seems to talk about Rose. Chris and Officer Gucci drive into Silent Hill to look for Rose and Sharon, and the missing police officer, Cybil Bennett. Chris goes to Midwich Elementary School after hearing a staticy voice message from Rose telling him that Sharon has gone missing and that she's going to the school to look for her. At the school, Chris passes by Rose in the Dark World and smells her perfume. Though he senses her, Chris cannot see Rose because she is trapped in an alternate reality. Unable to prove that Rose was really there, Chris and Officer Gucci leave the town. On his way to his car, Officer Gucci warns Chris not to try to return to Silent Hill in search of his missing wife. Chris then breaks in to the Brahams County Archives, where he finds a file from 1974 that was written by Officer Gucci. The file mentions a victim who had been burned by a religious cult, stating that the victim was left with third degree burns over one hundred percent of their body. At the body of the report page, a mention is made of a photograph of the victim being in the file. Chris flips to the back of the file to discover a picture of a child who is identical to Sharon. He then leaves the Archives and carries the stolen photo of Alessa Gillespie to the orphanage where he and Rose adopted Sharon. He demands to know if Sharon is the biological daughter of Alessa, but the nun at the orphanage becomes distraught when she sees Alessa's picture and refuses to answer him. Chris attacks her, trying to force her to tell him who Alessa was, but Officer Gucci appears and arrests Chris. He then explains to Chris that a group pf religious fanatics did terrible things to Alessa, who was only a child at the time. He tells the worried husband that Alessa died the same night she was burned. Officer Gucci and his men then escort Chris to his car, where he threatens to come back and continue to investigate Silent Hill. The next day, Chris' phone rings, but there's nothing but static on the other end. He lays on the couch and sleeps, awakening to sense the presence of Rose in his house. Though Rose and the reborn version of Alessa are in the house, they are in an alternate dimension and cannot see him; nor can he see them. Chris discovers his front door has mysteriously opened by itself, but when he runs outside, he sees nothing. Silent Hill: Revelation Category:Silent Hill characters Category:Silent Hill: Revelation characters Category:Minor characters